


The Valentines Day Dance

by MarMar_Is_Groovy



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: F/F, I just love their relationship, M/M, Multi, Other, Snack Pack make a brief appearance, Snack Pack mentioned, Swearing, They’re both useless lesbians, Wholesome father daughter moments on Barb and Thrash’s account, background briff, bc that’s just Barb’s whole vocab, hopefully my grammar isn’t too bad, im tagging Debbie bc I’m crazy for her, pray for them, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarMar_Is_Groovy/pseuds/MarMar_Is_Groovy
Summary: Unfortunately, when you’re Queen, you get a little busy, and time with your girlfriend has to wait.It’s the annual Valentine’s Day dance in pop village, and Queen Poppy invited her girlfriend Queen Barb, who isn’t sure she’ll be able to make it.But Barb would do anything for that pink pop troll, even if it means a few sleepless nights to get things done just to see her
Relationships: Branch/Riff (Trolls), Parb (Trolls), Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. An invitation, a regretful decline

Poppy was at her desk, pencil in mouth, hands covered in glitter. 

It was exactly 2 weeks from Valentine’s Day, and exactly 3am on a Sunday which was too early to be making Barb an invitation to the pop trolls’ annual Valentines dance.

But how could she sleep?! 

IT WAS 2 WEEKS UNTIL THE ANNUAL VALENTINES DAY DANCE!

It made her heart flutter, thinking of the night her and Barb would have; dancing romantically under the dim lights, thinking of all the sweet kisses and laughter they’d share. 

It was even more exciting, because it’d be the first Valentine’s Day that they’d spend together as offical Queen Girlfriends! 

It had been weeks, MONTHS, since the two had seen each other in person, which Poppy understood.

They were both Queens, they both got busy sometimes.

Every invitation she’d sent in the last 3 months, however, had been declined, to which Poppy always replied saying it was ok, she understood. Which she did, of course. Her schedule was usually always fully booked.

And Barb felt horrible about it, having to decline her girlfriend, after so long of not being able to see her.

Poppy just hoped this time it would be different; that Barb finally had some free time. 

She worked for a few hours, decorating the card in a way she hoped Barb would love.

She even made little collages of herself and the rock Queen dancing together.

When she was satisfied, she folded the invite into an envelope and kissed it shut, and sent it on it’s way.

Now all she had to do was wait...

...Poppy was not good at waiting.

~~~

A few days later, whilst she was in her kitchen working on the perfect cupcake recipe for the dance, she heard a bang at her window, which almost startled the glitter out of her.

She looked at her window, and beamed, once she saw Debbie; Queen Barb’s pet bat.

(Though, if you asked Barb, Debbie was  not  a pet. She was a companion;

Her hairy bat daughter)

Poppy pulled off her apron and tossed it aside, opening the window for Debbie to fly in.

“Debbie! Hello beautiful girl!”

The bat flew into her arms and spat a letter into her lap, making a strange noise which Poppy assumed was supposed to be an affectionate growl.

Poppy looked at the dark envelope, her smile widening at her name with a heart at the end.

“Is this from your mummy, huh? Let’s read it!”

She tore it open one handed, as she held Debbie close with her other.

“Hey Popstar

Thank you for your invitation to the pop trolls annual valentines dance. I’m super flattered you want me to be your dance partner, but as much as i’d love to come and dance with you, and trust me, it’s a  lot,  I’m unfortunately very busy with my own queenly duties.

It super sucks, and I feel so horrible writing this letter. Please don’t drop that beautiful smile! Stop it! I know you’re frowning! But I absolutely promise I’ll make it up to you, if you’ll let me, anyway. 

I know it’s been a while since we’ve seen each other in person, and I know the dance would have been a perfect time to reunite, but unfortunately I can’t put aside my duty as Queen, even though I wish I could, just to see you. 

I promise that soon, we’ll find a time to meet back up. I have the biggest hug and kiss waiting for you, Poppy. I love you so much. I’m sorry.

I’m sure there’s a million trolls wanting my place as your partner, anyway, just don’t have too much fun with them. 

Missing you, 

Queen Barb”

Poppy deflated once she finished the letter. 

She got it. She understood. She’d had to pass up many dances because of her Queen duties.

But this one was extra sucky.

It was Valentines! It would have been their first Valentines dance together as official Queen girlfriends, and Poppy had made sure everything was perfect; even more so than usual. It had taken months!!

But she wasn’t mad. She couldn’t blame Barb. It didn’t mean she wasn’t disappointed, however. Oh well. There was always next year.

Poppy gave Debbie a squeeze, and played with her fuzz.

“Hang on, sweet girl. Let me just give you a letter to give back to her, ok? Good girl.”

~~~

Poppy watched sadly as Debbie flew off with her letter, leaning into her arms with a sigh.

Clearly it wasn’t meant to be. Poppy was sure that soon, one day, her and Barb would be reunited again, and it would be magical. Until then, she had a dance to plan.

Suddenly, she wasn’t so excited about Valentines.

~~~

Over in the Rock kingdom, Queen Barb was rushing around, tired and busy. 

She couldn’t remember when life had gotten so hectic for her, but one thing she  did  know, was that she was NOT enjoying it; especially the part where she had to decline a dance with Poppy.

She groaned, thinking about how disappointed Poppy must be, reading that letter. She felt so horrible; she felt like a traitor. 

She loved Poppy to bits, and always felt that being stabbed would be less painful than having to say no to her. But what could she do? She was the Queen, and had a duty to uphold.

It sucked. Barb just hoped Poppy wasn’t  too  upset with her; it wasn’t like she didn’t want to go. Barb wanted nothing more, than to dance the night away with her girlfriend. 

Hearing the familiar squeaking of Debbie, she relaxed a little bit, and turned around to catch her.

Barb pulled the tiny bat into her arms, kissing her head.

“Thanks, Baby. She write one back, huh?”

The bat replied with a growl, the rock queen letting her go and taking the letter as she flew off to do her own thing. 

“She hate me? Is it bad?”

But Debbie didn’t reply. Because she couldn’t. She was a bat. And Barb doubted that even if she could understand, that she’d even really care. 

Unlike normal, Barb carefully opened the envelope, and pulled out Poppy’s signature pink paper. 

There wasn’t even any glitter or confetti inside. 

I must of really hurt her feelings.

“My Beautiful Barbara,”

Huh. Well that was a good sign, she supposed. They were still together then.

“Please don’t apologise! I totally understand! Being Queen can blow sometimes. I’ve had to miss quite a few massive parties in the name of being Queen.

I was really looking forward to seeing you, but I suppose fate has a different idea, if you believe in that kind of thing. 

I’m sure we’ll see each other again soon! I’m looking forward to those hugs and kisses you have saved for me! I’ll be counting the minutes until we meet again.

Don’t stress too much, my sweet girl  💖 . I know how you get, when you have to say no to me. 

Have a good night, Barbie. 

I love love love you!!

Sincerely your patient girlfriend, love of your life, future wife and co-Queen, 

Queen Poppy  😌 ”

Barb chuckled, wiping tears from her eyes.

She was very thankful for Poppy’s patience.

Honestly, it blew her mind sometimes, how patient and forgiving she was.

In a way, it made Barb feel  worse.

It had been, what? Three, almost four months since the last time they saw each other. 

Every time she told her she was busy, it felt like a betrayal of sorts. 

Barb smiled thinking back about the last time she saw her girlfriend.

It had been nice, like all days with Poppy. Quiet, relaxing, just the two of them talking and laughing together.

Barb missed those times.

They were definitely favourable to her stressful days of Queen-ing.

She just hoped that she wouldn’t stretch Poppy‘s patience too thin. It broke her heart to think that maybe one day the pink troll would tell her that this long distance thing just wasn’t working. She couldn’t imagine a life without Poppy.

Well, she could, but she didn’t want to. 

Her life would go back to the way it was; alone. Quiet. Boring and stressful.


	2. Missing You

Poppy awoke slowly, rubbing her tired eyes and scolded her window, the sun leaking through the curtains.

That was their purpose, wasn’t it?! 

After a moment, she sat up and looked at her bedside table, as she did every morning, smiling small at the photos of all her friends.

In the middle was her favourite; herself and Queen Barb. Man, that was a good day. The photo always made her chuckle. She’s hugged Barb and picked her up without much effort, the Rock Queen nervously hanging on.

It was just a shame she wouldn’t be seeing her again today. 

The pink queen groaned and forced herself out of her bed. She had a dance to set up.

~~~

After a quick breakfast and shower, Poppy was down at the usual party area, ready to set up for a Valentines themed dance. 

She tried to be excited about it, but knowing her girlfriend wouldn’t be there to dance with her, it was kind of hard. 

At least her friends would have a good time! Yeah! That was it. 

Let’s at least give them a good night.

And with that, she got to work; hanging decorations, making food, and making sure only the most romantic of songs were set to be preformed.

After a few hours of work, the Queen sat down to have a rest. She smiled up at her work; not too shabby for only about 4 months of planning.

Branch approached behind her, and cleared his throat, making her jump.

“Branch! Hey! Come to safety check all my hard work, huh?”

She teased, the blue troll smirking at her.

“Nah, I was watching you set up earlier. Everything seemed fine.”

Poppy poked her tongue out playfully, Branch shaking his head with a chuckle.

“What’s up, Branch? Can I help with something?”

He put his hands in his pockets.

“Actually, I came to talk to you. I don’t mean this in a bad way or anything, but, you’ve seemed, I don’t know, kinda...uninterested? Unfocused? Today? Is everything ok? Or am I reading too far into things?”

Poppy sighed, putting her decorations down.

“Can’t sneak anything past you. I invited Barb, obviously. But, she can’t make it.”

Branch frowned.

“How longs it been since she was here last?”

“Like three months! It can’t be helped though, I guess. She’s busy. Sometimes, I’m busy. I didn’t realise a double Queen relationship would be so hard.”

He hummed.

“I’m sorry. I wish I could do something to help. I-I’m sure a day will come up where you two can see each other again. When you’re both not so busy.”

Poppy picked up her check-list and decorations.

“I hope so. Who’s _your_ date tonight, huh? Bet you got asked by a ton of trolls, right?”

She winked, Branch blushing and chuckling.

“Uh, Riff, actually. I don’t even know how he  knew  about tonight. Maybe he found out via Barb.”

Poppy held her clip board close to her chest.

“Maybe. He’s like the you but for Barb. But that’s sweet. You two would make a cute couple.”

Branch looked at his feet, Poppy smirking. 

“There’s still quite a while before the dance and everything starts, so, I’m gonna get to work just adding finishing touches and what not. Go get ready, Branch. And, thanks. For checking in. I appreciate it.”

“You sure? You’re ok?”

Poppy nodded, with a grin that didn’t seem too sincere.

“I’m fine. I’ll just busy myself, I guess.”

~~~

Back in Volcano Rock City, 

the queen of hard rock was nose deep in paper work...almost literally. 

There was a  lot,  a few piles sitting around her throne. It seemed after the world tour she somehow got busier. It made sense, now that she though about it; she had visitors from all over Trollsdom in Volcano stock City, enjoying the sweet sounds of good ol’ rock and roll. It made her happy.

As she worked, humming away, her father rolled into the room, smiling up at his daughter.

“‘Ello, Barbara.”

Barb looked up and smiled for her Dad hopping off her throne, putting her hand on his.

“Hey, Daddy! How are you, man?”

The old King smiled, grabbing his daughters hand with a loving squeeze.

He looked at her throne, and gave her a knowing look seeing the stacks of paper sitting where the Queen should be.

“Paper work, eh? Now that’s part of being King I don’t miss.”

He chuckled, Barb chuckling along with him.

_Great! This was one of his clear days. It’s not often he’s actually aware of anything...I miss these times._

“Yeah, I’m pretty booked. I can’t even go to a dance Poppy invited me to.”

Thrash frowned.

“She send you an invitation, eh?”

“Yeah. Valentine’s Day. She wanted me to be her dance partner but-“

The old king’s eyebrows shot up at the mention of a ‘but’.

“But?! Barbara, don’t tell me you turned her down!”

The Queen held her arms and sighed, looking away.

“I-I didn’t turn her down! I just, don’t have the time, dad! She gets it though, she’s a queen too. She said she’s not mad. I-I hope she’s not. What, you think I don’t  want to go? I’m dying to see her, it’s been like, 3 months! If I could I’d already be over there. I just have so much to do!”

Thrash reached out and took her hands into his, giving his daughter an adoring smile.

“My little Barbara, you truly are a beautiful Queen. I’ve never doubted your ability for a second, but these moments are a one-time thing! You’ll never get this chance again, pincushion!”

Barb sighed, staring at her hands in her fathers.

“I know. But what can I do?! I can’t just give the kingdom the middle finger, say ‘fuck it, I wanna dance with my girlfriend tonight’ can I?”

Thrash shook his head with a loving smile, and pulled his daughter in for a hug, which she gladly returned.

“How about you let your old man help you out, huh? I’m sure together, we can get everything done in double the time. Love is a precious thing, Barbara. You don’t want to make the same mistakes I did. Hold onto her.”

Barb nodded.

“I will. B-But I can’t make you-“

“Ep! I don’t wanna hear it, Barbara. You’re not ‘making me’ do nothing. Nobody can ‘make’ King Thrash do anything.”

Barb scoffed, a cheeky look in her eye.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard the words ‘no Barbara’ in my life from you.”

Thrash chuckled, and roughed up Barb’s hair, making her giggle.

“You’ve always been my exception, love. Come on. To work! You’re going to that dance if it’s the last thing I ever do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the text is a bit awkward, I wrote this on my phone then copy/paste onto here and somewhere along the way it got a bit fucky 😅
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. A Valentines Surprise

As Poppy worked, the day seemed to fly by, which was favourable.

Things had seemed slow earlier in the morning, the queen just hoped the dance didn’t drag on. 

Slowly, trolls from all over Trolldom made their way over as the sun began to set, thrilled for a night of romance.

Lights dimmed, except for on the stage, where the Queen of Pop stood, smiling at the trolls who were all too ready for the night to begin below her. 

She took a deep breath and held a microphone, beaming at her friends in the crowd.

“Good evening Trolldom! Welcome to our first all genre Valentines dance! It’s so wonderful to see everyone, especially our newest friends! Tonight, we’ve got a long list of talented trolls to sing the most romantic songs in the history of music, and I just can’t wait to get started! So let’s start!”

Cheers echoed through Pop Village, and the Queen welcomed the first act, before walking off stage into the darkness.

Her smile immediately fell once the light was off her, and the music began to play.

It was going to be a long, and lonely night.

“Poppy!”

She looked up, having heard Smidge.

The snack pack approached her, all wearing the same careful smile.

“We heard about Queen Barb.”

She said, placing her hand on the Queen’s.

“We’re sorry she couldn’t make it.”

Biggie said, holding Mr. Dinkles, who wore a little bow and matching hat. It was almost enough to distract her. He looked very spiffy. 

“That’s ok, it’s nothing anyone could help.”

It was hard to hear Poppy say that, because it sounded like a  lie.  And a lie from Poppy’s mouth, it was enough to send shivers of disgust down your spine.

“Well, hey, you could always dance with us!”

Satin and Chenille suggested, to which Poppy declined.

“Thanks girls, but I don’t think I’m really in the mood to dance right now. Don’t worry about me, guys, go have fun! It’s valentines! I’m sure there’s some trolls out there dying to dance.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. I’ll be here. Watching.”

Poppy watched with a sad smile as her friends went off to do their own thing. At least there were cupcakes...

~~~

Halfway through the dance, Branch made his way over.

“Hey, Poppy. How’re you holding up?”

The Queen looked up and smiled.

Branch and Riff were holding hands. At least they were having a good night.

“I’m...here. I couldn’t count how many times I’ve been asked to dance. Barb said to chose someone else but, I dunno, it feels kinda wrong. Maybe if it were any other party but, tonight’s about love. I love  her.  But, you two look like you’ve been having fun! Huh?”

Branch blushed and Riff chuckled awkwardly.

“Yeah. W-We have. You’ve really outdone yourself, as always. You don’t want to join us for a bit? There’s tons of cake left.”

Poppy appreciated how Branch was always looking out for her. He was honestly the best friend she could ever ask for.

“No, that’s ok. My appetite’s kinda gone.”

“You must be pretty bummed if you don’t want cake and you don’t want to dance. You’re sure you’re ok?”

“Yes! I’m ok. Promise. Don’t spend all night worrying over me, Branch. Go dance with Riff! You liking your first Valentines dance, Riff?”

He smiled, squeezing Branch’s hand.

“Y-yeah! I am. I gotta come to more pop parties, if they’re all like this! I don’t know if it helps, but Barb really wanted to come. It was all she talked about since she got the invite. It really sucked to see her write that letter to you. She really misses you.”

The queen smiled small. 

“It was actually really nice of her. I-I thought she was going to make me stay behind and help her out, but she let me come.”

Poppy grinned.

“That is pretty nice of her. I’m glad you came, Riff. Go on, you two get out of here, and get back on that dance floor!”

Branch gave Poppy one last worried look.

“You’re super sure-“

“Branch if I gotta say ‘yes’ one more time, I will chose someone else to safety check my parties. Take him away, Riff!”

The rock troll smiled goofily and pulled Branch along, who rolled his eyes and laughed. They disappeared quickly into the crowd.

~~~

Barb hurried around, Thrash watching on in admiration. Even after 27 years of raising her, Barb still amazed the old man. He loved her more than anything, he truly cherished his daughter.

He’d never seen her so flustered and excited, just like a teenager.

He couldn’t thank that pink pop troll enough for the happiness she’d brought his daughter.

“Barbara.”

The Rock Queen immediately stopped, wide eyes looking up at him.

“I want you to have something.”

She followed her father into his room, where he took out an old suit from his closet, passing it to her.

“I’ve had this thing for a long time. Think I was around your age when I wore it last. Wore it to a dance too.”

Barb looked it over, eyes shining. It was  perfect.  Exactly the outfit she’d imagined for this kind of night.

“I had it fitted for you, love. Might be a bit big still though. You’ve always been my ‘little’ Barbara for a reason.”

He chuckled, Barb rolling her eyes and choosing to ignore his comment.

“Really?! Dad, this is- Isn’t this important to you? Why would you that?”

He smiled at her lovingly. 

“It was just sitting there, love! It was screaming to be worn, even if it was just one last time. Just don’t do what I did when I wore it.”

She eyed him off.

“...Which is? Wait, do I wanna know?”

The king laughed.

“To put it simply, I was a jerk and got what I deserved. Trust me, Barbara, you’ll knock her off her feet. She won’t even be able to begin to understand how she got so lucky, having  the  King Thrash’s daughter as her life partner.”

Barb blushed and shook her head with a chuckle of her own.

She missed this with her dad. It seemed so rare, that he was alert and aware of what was actually going on.

“I’ll put it on. You’ll help with the tie?”

He nodded, and Barb gave him another squeeze.

“Thanks, dad.”

He beamed, putting his hand on her back.

“Don’t mention it, love.”

~~~

It was getting later, and Poppy just sat with her legs swinging boredom, eyes constantly darting around.

She knew Barb wasn’t coming, but she couldn’t help and keep an eye out anyway and  hope. 

She’d been asked to dance by at least a hundred people by now, wether it was just a friend, someone trying to cheer her up, or someone trying to use this time to romance her up. 

She’d declined each and everyone, with a polite smile and using the same excuse of ‘I’m fine, thank you, I’d rather watch everyone enjoying themselves’. 

She groaned when she felt another tap on her shoulder.

She didn’t even bother looking back to see who it was. It was getting old.

“Sorry, but I don’t want to dance. Go over to the punch bowl, there’s like, a lot of trolls to dance with over there.”

“Oh. Kinda thought my girlfriend would’ve wanted to dance with  me  but sure, I’ll go sus out the punch bowl.”

Poppy’s eyes shot wide and she spun around, maybe a little too quickly.

She couldn’t believe her eyes.

Barb stood over her, that beautifully awkwardly smile on her face. She looked amazing in a suit that Poppy had never even seen before.

“BARB!”

She jumped up and buried herself into the rock troll, squeezing her so tight Barb thought she was going to die.

“Barbie, I can’t believe you’re here!”

Barb chuckled and kissed her head, squeezing her back.

“Me either. Fuck, it was hard sneaking outta there.”

Poppy stared up at her, eyes shining.

“I thought you were too busy!?”

The rock queen wiped away Poppy’s tears with her thumb.

“I was. I really didn’t think I’d make it. Let me tell you, the last three days have been  hectic,  trying to get everything done, but how was I supposed to miss Valentine’s Day with my girl, huh?”

Poppy gave her another squeeze, not wanting to ever let her go.

“I love you so much.”

Barb smiled, and rested her head on Poppy’s.

“Well, this is the hug. You want the kiss? Kind of a package deal-“

The pink queen chuckled and put her hands on Barb’s face, pulling her in for a kiss they’d both been craving for months.

“I miss you so much.”

She whispered at her lips, Barb biting her own.

“I know, me too.”

She frowned, then took a step back.

“Poppy, I’m so sorry it’s been so long. Trust me, I-I’ve wanted to come see you every day since the last, but I’ve really had no time! I’ve been trying so hard to clear up a little time in my schedule, but it’s near impossible, and I’m sorry to make excuses, I’m a terrible girlfriend, and, shit, I even got here late. It’s like 10:30, and the dance started at 8, I-“

Poppy shook her head, and grabbed her hands.

“We can fret about it later. Dance with me? While we have the time?”

Barb melted, and nodded with a goofy love-stricken grin.

~~~

Poppy absolutely couldn’t stop the beaming smile from consuming her face as she stared at the Queen whose arms were around her waist.

Together, they swayed along to the music.

“Gosh, you are so beautiful. Have you gotten more beautiful since the last time I saw you?”

Barb chuckled and looked away, her face a dark burgundy.

“Distance makes the heart grow fonder, or whatever the saying is. I’m convinced that  you  have, though. I-I really like your dress, by the way. It’s a new one? Or, you’ve gotten it in the last couple months we haven’t been together.”

Poppy looked down at her gown and swished it around, a small smile on her face.

“Yeah, it’s new. I got it made recently actually, for tonight. I was disappointed you wouldn’t see it but, here you are! Seeing it!”

Barb chuckled.

“It’s nice. Looks good on you.”

Poppy bit her lip, looking over her date.

“I love the small details you notice, Barb. I notice, too. Like how you’ve got some heart earrings.”

The rock queen snickered, her blush being persistent.

“I’ve missed the way you get so easily embarrassed.”

She teased, Barb rolling her eyes.

“But, on the topic of clothes, is this a new suit? You usually wear a red one, don’t you? This one’s nice, though! Makes those pretty eyes pop out. I love the colour.”

“Stop flirting with me so I can answer you.”

The two laughed, heads leaning together.

“Yeah. This was my dads. He wanted me to wear it. We got it fitted, it was a little big.”

“Aww. I love your dad. He’s a sweetheart.”

Barb raised a brow.

“ Sweetheart.  I don’t think a single troll, other than yourself, has ever referred to my dad as a ‘sweetheart’. Though, he has changed a lot. He used to be called ‘Thrash the fearsome’. Or, that’s what he told me at least.”

Poppy snickered.

“But, yeah. He said it was his favourite, danced with a beautiful girl in it once. Said that he hated that it sat untouched gathering dust, and he’d rather it danced with another beautiful girl once more.”

Both Queens were matching shades of red. It was truly an adorable sight.

In the moment, they felt like they were in their own bubble, the world silent around them as they reunited and danced.

It couldn’t have been further from the truth, however. Almost every troll there were staring at the Queens, happy that finally, they seemed peaceful in each other’s arms again.

“B-But I’m glad you like it. I wanted to look nice for you, since it’s been so long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehee...the final chapter is on it’s way 🤩 I hope you dudes are enjoying so far! Let me know what you think! Feedback is always welcome 😌✨


	4. Like no time has passed

As they danced, it was like no time at all had passed. They were talking and laughing like always, discussing the things they’d been up to while they’d been apart.

As their laughter died down, Barb sighed, and Poppy frowned.

“Barb? What’s wrong?”

The Queen of rock looked away, her eyes sad.

“I just, get worried that one day you won’t want to date me anymore because of the distance.”

Poppy pouted and rested her head on Barb’s chest.

“Didn’t I write ‘future wife’ on that letter Debbie gave you? I’m a very patient troll, Barbie. You’re the woman of my dreams, and you’re definitely worth waiting for.”

Barb wiped her eyes with her shoulder, not daring taking her eyes off the troll in her arms.

“That definitely didn’t go unnoticed. I may have had a little freak out about it, if you ask Riff.”

She chuckled awkwardly, Poppy giggling.

“But, really? Even if it took another three months to see you again?”

The pink queen sighed, then gave her partner another loving kiss.

“Absolutely. We’ll figure it out, I know we will.”

Barb beamed. 

She looked around, before giving Poppy a mischievous smirk.

“Come on. Let‘s head back to your pod. Make up for lost time.”

Poppy blushed.

“My, my, Barbara! Aren’t we feeling a little confident, huh?”

Barb snickered, going red herself.

“I-I meant to talk! B-But sure, whatever.”

Poppy laughed, Barb joining her. 

~~~

Barb, if she were honest, missed Poppy’s pod. It almost felt like a second home to her. It seemed like she was always there, or at least she was before the time apart.

It was always warm, and it always smelt good, like Poppy. It was a smell that made her feel calm and safe.

Nothing in Poppy’s home was un-homely. The atmosphere was happy, and the furniture was soft. It was such a nice place to be, especially after Barb had been cooped up in her own small domain for what felt like a million years. 

The Queen of rock sat on the sofa, sinking into it with a smile on her face. None of her furniture was nearly as nice.

Poppy came and sat next to her, hugging her arm and lying her head on her shoulder, feeling complete.

“I’m so happy you came, Barb.”

The rock troll smiled and melted into her girlfriend.

“Me too. I missed this so much.”

A yawn interrupted their moment of peace.

Poppy smirked.

“You tired, Barb?”

The rock queen sighed, leaning into her partner.

“Exhausted. I crammed like, 3 days worth of work into 1. I had too, though. There’s no way I would have missed tonight. Even if-“

Another massive yawn interrupted her.

“Even if I missed a few hours of sleep. It was worth it.”

Poppy wrapped her arm around her waist, and pulled her close.

“Are you heading home, then?”

Barb hated how sad Poppy sounded when she said that. So disappointed that their short reunion had to end.

“I was thinking of bunking here, if that’s alright? I miss snuggling up with you.”

That was the answer Poppy wanted to hear.

“If you’re not too busy, I’d love too. My bed seems so big without you in it. Are you leaving first thing tomorrow, though?”

“I think I’m good to stay a few hours, babe. Don’t stress about it, now.”

Poppy stood up, and planted a sweet kiss on the top of Barb’s head, the queen of rock melting in the pop queens hands.

“Let’s head time bed then, honey.”

Barb stood and pulled Poppy close.

“I love you.”

Poppy smiled tiredly, enjoying the warmth of her girlfriend.

“I love you too. Future wife.”

Barb snickered, and the two made their way to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading haha! I have no idea if this was that good, I kinda feel like the pace was shitty but oh well, I had fun!
> 
> Whether or not Barb and Poppy went straight to sleep is up to your imagination 👀

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Thank you for reading! This is far from my first fic but my first on AO3, so if you enjoyed I’d be more than happy to post more! A lot of my writing is just one shots and ideas tho, not much is finished, but I can upload those as chapters I suppose! 
> 
> I’m always in the need for gay trolls content so I’m more than happy to provide teehee! 
> 
> Check out my tumblr - @MarMar


End file.
